


Good Pup (Obi-Wan POV)

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mando'a, No Beta We Die Like Clones, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Subspace, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: I wasn't planning on this. The events of "Good Pup", this time from the POV of Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan gets to be Cody's Good Boy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Good Pup (Obi-Wan POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022950) by [Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad). 



Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh as he took out the small black box from his duffle and sat on the edge of his bed. Opening it, he lifted out the supple collar and ran his thumbs over the material. How many nights had he done this same thing, trying to work up the courage to show his partner? He’d picked it up from a market on Coruscant during a brief stay at the temple. He’d seen the stall after a visit to Dex’s, this particular collar jumping out to him instantly. It was a red colour, with different coloured embroidery circling the collar like waves. 

He’d enjoyed wearing it on the occasional nights that his commander had elsewhere to be for the evening, on missions or spending time with his  _ vode _ . But while they weren’t unadventurous by any means, he was a little concerned that Cody might not want anything to do with… this. 

Force, but he wanted a drink. No time was easy during conflict, but the past few days had been particularly draining. He shook his head, knowing that if he was going to do this, it would have to be sober. He realised he was still stroking the material and put it round his neck, buckling it with a little bit of moving room but tight enough that he felt it there. His stomach roiled as he debated whether to go ahead with his plan, or be a coward as he had been every other time. 

Today felt like a good day to be brave. 

Giving himself no time to come to his senses, he quickly stood up, moving out of his quarters and down the short distance to his commander’s room. And if he used a little of the force to deter any of his men from coming down the corridor, who was to know?

He keyed in the access code and his eyes fell on his  _ riduur _ , still sat at his desk despite the late hour. Not saying anything, he grabbed one of the square soft cushions that they sometimes used to turn the bunk into more of a sofa and plopped it on the floor beside Cody’s chair. He sunk down onto the floor, cross legged, as if he was going to start a meditation. 

Cody made a sound, like he was going to ask if he was okay, but Obi-Wan shook his head and stayed still. Eventually he brought his shoulders forwards, placing his head on the solid warmth of Cody’s thigh. It felt good to not have to think about orders, supplies, their next mission, even as he felt a small guilt that his commander was still hard at work. 

He felt Cody’s hand on his head, not moving at first but then soothing down his head, sometimes twirling strands of hair between his fingers. He felt like twitching in anticipation, knowing that soon Cody was going to find his secret. And yes, there it was, a pressure against the upper edge pushing it slightly into his neck. He felt Cody’s breath hitch ever so slightly, and a small burst of heat coming through the force. The feeling of Cody stroking the collar was amazing, the way that it closed around his neck as Cody pinched it together. Obi-Wan’s trousers under his tunic felt tight, and he shifted slightly to try to stay comfortable. 

A hand returned to his hair, and Obi-Wan began to feel a little hazy and spaced out, the stresses of the days before melting away. He focussed on the sensation of the cushion under him, the collar around his neck, the fingers moving through his hair, and began to fall into something new, not quite sleeping or awake, but also very different to his meditative state. 

He surfaced as Cody put his hand back on his collar, pressing on his neck, and asked, “Hey, you with me?”

Obi-Wan only nodded, not wanting to pull himself out of this headspace fully, and when Cody stood up he moved his head so that it was resting against his partner’s crotch. He loved the way his partner smelled, musky and strong, it made him feel small and safe. It was particularly good at the end of the day, or after a training session, though he also liked the way it smelled mixed with the light soap provided in the GAR supplies. There were a few of Cody’s blacks that had got ‘lost’ on the way to being cleaned, and if he sometimes smelled them while his partner was away, what of it?

Cody asked, “You alright there, pup?” the term of endearment nearly bowling over Obi-Wan’s brain. His head gave a little jolt at the word, pushing his nose closer to Cody’s cock, and he whined slightly. Stars, but he’d not thought Cody would be quite as on board with this. He felt a little guilt at not talking this through with his  _ riduur _ first, but deep down knew that he’d have just put off the conversation forever. 

He felt his head being pulled up and he opened his eyes to look up, everything a little blurry through the haze, but he could see Cody’s soft smile. “Do you want to be mine tonight? Be _ ner kadas’ika _ ?” he heard, and gave a sharp, definite nod. 

He couldn’t have imagined the evening going better if he’d tried. Even if Cody had accepted the collar, and Obi-Wan’s want to be submissive for a while, his partner calling him pup without even being asked to was mind-boggling. He’d thought that would be something they’d get to in time, and if it never happened he’d still have been happy with what he could have. 

“Gonna need you to say something,  _ cyar’ika _ . Please?” Cody said softly, keeping a hand under his chin to maintain eye contact. 

Obi-Wan swallowed, his tongue feeling a little too big, his throat a little too tight to speak for a moment. “Want this, Cody. Sir. Want you,” he eventually mumbled. Obi-Wan felt his head being pushed away and almost pouted at the loss of contact while his Sir undid his blacks and wriggled down his briefs. Obi-Wan used his lips to mouth at the cock in front of him, licking around the head before inhaling deeply at the base, kissing along the length and then licking a long stripe from root to tip. He heard a groan and felt his hair pulled slightly when he was able to manoeuvre his Sir’s cock into his mouth with his lips and sucked him down. He shifted slightly, finding a better position that allowed him to take the whole length without hitting his teeth too much, holding onto the backs of his Sir’s thighs and squeezing slightly as he bobbed his head up and down and smiled slightly around the cock in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the slit, and the tingles from his hair being pulled felt like they went straight from his scalp to his cock causing him to whimper.

He pulled his Sir closer, holding onto his hips and took the entire cock into his mouth, swallowing around the length. Pulling back, he trailed his fingers down either side of the defined V of the iliac furrow, and tugged gently at his balls, rolling them in his palm. Obi-Wan felt a hand leave his head and would have frowned at the loss of hair pulling if he hadn’t almost immediately felt a slight pressure against his Adam's apple. His Sir was using the collar to fuck into Obi-Wan’s mouth, and between the fingers on his collar and the hand in his hair he was powerless to stop his mouth from being used. Another wave of heat pooled in his abdomen and his head became even more fuzzy, the muscles in his throat relaxing as he opened himself up, let himself be used by his Sir. 

Distantly, he heard his Sir speaking to him, “Good pup,” “You’re being such a good boy for me.” 

Obi-Wan wasn’t able to do much more than moan with the cock filling his mouth, but he didn’t feel much like speaking anyway, enjoying the sensation of the cock against his lips, tongue, the back of his throat. He knew he must look like a mess, his eyes were leaking and there was saliva coating his chin. His Sir’s thrusting increased, tempo lost as his hips began to buck. 

He felt his head being pulled back, and even though he keenly felt the loss of the weight of a cock on his tongue, he waited patiently with closed eyes and open mouth, waiting to be marked by his Sir. He knew it wouldn’t be long, could hear the slick noises of hand against cock getting faster and faster. Finally, after a quiet grunt, he felt the first warm splashes of cum on his face and tried to get as much in his mouth as possible. 

He licked around his lips, unsure what was drool and what was cum. A pat on his cheek, then salty fingers pushed into his mouth. He sucked hard, tongue working to clean them off as well as possible. The words “Good pup,” and “Do you want a treat?” filtered slowly into his brain.

A pause, and then he nodded. He was pushed back onto the cushion before his Sir sat on the floor next to him, patting his own thigh. “Come on then, you rut on me if you want,  _ ‘lek _ ?”

Oh yeah, Obi-Wan could manage that. He moved a little unsteadily, blood pounding in his ears and cock, but managed to straddle his Sir’s thigh. The warm strength felt amazing to press into, and he humped down on the leg offered to him. He knew it wouldn’t take long, the anticipation, excitement, and fruition of his fantasy catching up with him. He heard his Sir call him a dirty pup, pulling out a moan as he moved to grab his Sir’s hand. He moved it to his collar and left it there, hips quivering as his Sir hooked fingers round the collar and pulled, cutting off his air flow just a little. It wasn’t enough that he couldn’t breathe, but the wash of need that poured over him from the awareness it made him have about his breathing was surprising. 

He could hear himself whining with every breath as he humped his Sir’s thigh, cock just the wrong side of sensitive against the fabric of his briefs, the head occasionally catching on his waistband. He was so close when his Sir whispered, “That’s it,  _ jat’ad _ , you take what you need.” 

Obi-Wan was almost pushed over the edge by his Sir asking, “You going to come for me,  _ cyar’ika _ ? He soon tipped into his orgasm, coming hard as the grip on his collar tightened further, making his next few breaths take on an even sharper whine. He could feel the wetness on the inside of his briefs, rutting into it as he came down off the combined high from his orgasm and the feeling of breathlessness swirling around his head. 

He rolled onto the floor and took a few deep breaths, relaxing at the hand stroking his head. He almost grumbled when the hand went away, but managed to internalise the emotion. He felt his Sir stand up, and could almost sense the eyes on him before he heard footsteps towards the ‘fresher. Gently hands parted his robes, taking down his trousers and briefs. 

He started at the wet feeling on his cock, water cool against his flushed skin. Obi-Wan felt a surge of love at being taken care of, lying limp as his Sir cleaned first his crotch and then his cheeks, nose, and eyebrows. He raised one of them, not realising the cum had got quite that far. 

Obi-Wan began to space out a little, heart rate coming back down, but then he felt a gentle nudge at his side and his Sir was pulling him to a stand. He let himself be herded onto the bunk, sitting on the edge with his hands to his sides. His Sir reached for his collar, and asked, ““I loved having my little pup for the evening, but I think it’s best we take this off now, hmm?” before unclasping the collar. 

Obi-Wan nodded, still in a small daze as Cody walked across the small room and laid the collar out on a bundle of datapads, stroking it once before turning back around and getting quickly undressed. 

He walked back over to Obi-Wan and reached for his robe. Obi-Wan let himself be manhandled out of his clothes, eager to be out of his sticky trousers pooled around his ankle. He mumbled a little as the collar of his tunic caught around his ears, and saw Cody’s private smile. 

He felt himself being tipped back into the bed and curled up against the bulkhead. The lights went out and he felt Cody get into bed, curling around his  _ riduur’s _ back and sticking his nose into the back of his neck. 

Still a little sleepy and over-emotional from his orgasm, and surprised by how well the evening had gone, he whispered to Cody in the short distance between them, “Thank you, I needed that.”

  
And as he closed his eyes again, he heard through the blackness, “I know,  _ ner cyar’ika _ , I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unusual Mando'a is the same as the last fic, kadas’ika = pup, or cub, &c. Jat’ad = good boy.
> 
> Was I going to write this? No.  
> Is this my second fic in as many days, after a decade break from creative writing? Yes.  
> Do I regret anything? Force, no!
> 
> This is 100% more my side of things, I loved getting in this headspace. 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), and I’d love to chat w/ people about the Clone Wars.


End file.
